Aries Black-Spanish Versión
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Sirius Black esta en Azkaban, Harry Potter murió por el frió en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley o al menos eso es lo que dice el periódico, ¿O no? Este fic esta parcialmente inspirado en el fanfic en ingles "Growing up Black"/"Creciendo como un Black"- de Elvendork Nigellus "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Chapter 1

Suroeste de Inglaterra Cornualles- - 31 de julio -1980- 11:45 pm

Ese día si que había sido ajetreado en aquella mansión, sobre todo desde que la joven señorita que se hospedara allí como invitada desde hace ya varios meses entrara en trabajo de parto todo había comenzado a las 8:35 pm él lo sabía bien hacia tres puñeteras horas y diez minutos que ella se encontraba en trabajo de parto y no se sabía nada nuevo desde que su esposa había entrado a ayudar a la parturienta, absolutamente nada.

Si lo tuviera en frente a ese bastardo le rompería cada uno de sus huesos de oro, y le despojaría de su sangre azul hasta que pidiera perdón, se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

Pero el destino era cruel y el no estaba allí.

Asiendo de ese día otra razón inequívoca para odiarlo.

Le hubiera encantado poseer a su esposa como nunca en ese momento, quizás de ese modo se le bajara la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, pero estaba seguro de que su padre lo convertiría en brocheta y lo asaría en la chimenea más cercana, si se le ocurría exteriorizar dicho pensamiento, no por nada había pagado una fortuna en la dote de aquella muchacha pero ella para su progenitor parecía valerlo ya que una sangre inmaculada corría por sus venas no por nada era una Black. Más era la tercera vez que intentaban traer al mundo un niño producto de ambos y siendo esta tercera vez una en la cual Narcissa, ahora con seis meses, no dejaba de transitar con inconvenientes el embarazo por lo que los Sanadores les habían prohibido mantener relaciones sexual hasta el fin del embarazo.

Sin embargo allí estaba esa chiquilla dando a luz un bebe, de ese bastardo y en el primer intento de concepción. Era inaceptable, el debería haber traído un niño al mundo no ella antes era su hermano mayor.

No lograba entender por que su padre quería que estuviera allí esa noche, para humillarlo, para pisotearlo sin duda.

Aquello era inaudito era una jovencita de dieciocho años que se había casado con el mago mas irresponsable en la faz de la tierra en un ataque de romanticismo y ahora mismo cual hija modelo traía al mundo el producto que su padre anhelaba desde el momento en que lo había instado a bailar con una de las hermanas Black y hasta incluso mejor, porque ahora si todo salía tal como seguramente su cabeza elucubra en esos momentos no solo tendría derecho de decir que estaba emparentado con la más ancestral y noble familia de magos sino que era el abuelo de su heredero. Aumentando su infinito ego si eso era posible y hundiéndolo a él igualmente en una infinita miseria

No entendía el magnetismo que ambos producían habían mancillado ambos a sus familias, ya sea con su noviazgo o su concordancia en cuanto impuros se tratase y encima se casaban y ahora tendrían un hijo y todo olvidado realmente el mundo debía estar de cabeza, si eso era tenía que estarlo.

Entonces sonó la primera campanada que anunciaba el fin del último día del séptimo mes y la manecilla de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación en donde todas las mujeres de la casa se encontraban congregadas comenzó a ceder y con la segunda campanada la cabeza de mujer de unos cincuenta años asomo por la puerta. Se la notaba exhausta por el trabajo realizado durante las horas previas pero eso no evito que una mueca triunfante asomara en la comisura de sus labios y tras exhalar ampliamente dijera con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos azules:

-Felizmente para todos, ha sido un varón.

Así fue que al sonar la última campanada Lucius pudo vislumbrar en su padre una mirada de orgullo y gozo al oír aquello y desde ese momento no le cabio duda alguna de que jamás recibirá una igual dirigida él, al menos no de su parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Londres Mágico - Hospital San Mungo

Ese jueves* el ala de maternidad estaba llena de gente todavía a esas altas horas de la noche, con mucha más gente de la que a Sirius habría previsto definitivamente lo que esperaba fuera una corta espera por el nacimiento de su futuro ahijado se había prolongado por más de once horas, ahora y tras el quinto paseo de James por el pasillo de forma ininterrumpida, no pudo más que rodar los ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada a la vez que le enseñaba la silla a su costado en un vano intento para que volviera allí decirle a la vez que trataba de infundirle confianza:

-Oye James debes calmarte, todo va estar bien ya lo veras.

Más al ver el rostro de su amigo y observar como sus ojos buscaban furtivamente el reloj del pasillo se decanto por emitir un largo suspiro levantándose de su propio asiento para luego dirigirse hacia el diciendo a la vez que trataba de hacer contacto visual:

-oh no, ¿No estarás pensando en esa tonta profecía de Trelawney verdad?

Entonces fue que devolviéndole la mirada con una sombra de miedo en los ojos su amigo le dijo:

-"Me gustaría no hacerlo Sirius, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes la seriedad con que Dumbledore hablo sobre el tema en abril,…-para luego agregar con tono vacilante- - ¿y si resulta ser verdad?

A lo que frunciendo los labios en una mueca él respondió:

-Bah, no son más que patrañas, Prongs, todo el mundo sabe desde aquí a Cornualles* que ella se gana la vida haciendo predicciones baratas y irreales, sobre todo desde que se divorcio de su marido, el nacido de muggles Higglebottom*

Ante esto James proclamo todavía algo taciturno:

-Lo sé Canuto, pero no debes olvidar que ella es la tátara nieta de Cassandra Trelawney*

Entonces el joven Black, le rodeo sus hombros con el brazo derecho y dijo a la vez que dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada de su pecho:

-Exactamente por eso no me sorprendería que aquella bruja se retorciera en su tumba si supiera como ella emplea su don hoy en día.-para luego agregar jocosamente aunque algo más serio:

\- Recuerdas como ella predijo nuestras muertes en tercer año, tú serias el primero en morir; o como en mi boda auguro que un hijo mío moriría joven. Tuve que consolar a Regina durante semanas después de eso.

Tras eso agrego dedicándole una sonrisa mientras lo zarandeaba un poco, a la vez que hacia un ademan con la cabeza para que tanto Lunático como Colagusano quienes todavía ocupaban dos sillas en aquella sala se acercaran:

-Ahora míranos aquí, dejamos Hogwarts hace años y todavía estamos vivos, tu hijo nacerá pronto y los míos en dos semanas a partir de hoy, cambia esa cara amigo, ya verás cómo nos estaremos riendo de esto en Kings Cross cuando nuestros propios hijos aborden el tren

Al escuchar aquello, James no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Sirius tenia razón y el se estaba preocupando por nada, mas en ese instante el sanador que atendía a su esposa llego a su encuentro y luego de dirigirle una mirada triunfante dijo a la vez que le estrechaba enérgicamente la mano:

-Felicidades Señor Potter ha sido un varón

Luego de oír esas palabras sus amigos y varios de los presentes en la sala de espera colmaron con sus felicitaciones al nuevo padre, incluso Frank Longbottom, quien también había estrenado el mismo título hace unas horas, cuando su propia esposa, Alice había dado a luz también un niño al que llamaron Neville

* * *

Esto era inaceptable, el desgraciado de su hijo que no se dignaba a aparecer, en verdad Walburga no sabía que poder en la tierra evitaba que un padre no este presente para su esposa en el nacimiento de su propio hijo, cierto era que no se suponía que los niños nacieran hasta la segunda semana de agosto pero, con las madres primerizas uno nunca podría estar seguro, eso lo sabía bien.

Ahora ella se encontraba en aquella habitación junto a su suegra, sus cuñadas y su sobrina Narcissa ayudando a su hija en ley a traer al mundo al niño del ingrato de su hijo, de quien no habían sabido nada desde las tres de la tarde de ese día cuando decidió ir al encuentro de ese tonto de James Potter.

La habitación rebosaba de movimiento, los elfos entraban y salían con paños y otros elementos necesarios para el parto, su cuñada, su madre y el resto de las mujeres de la familia la instaban a pujar infundiéndole palabras de aliento a la vez que la asistían en lo que podían; y en el centro de todo estaba ella sobre una cama con dosel gimiendo por el dolor de otra contracción a la vez que clamando por su marido no podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a Sirius y haber cedido a las protestas de su madre y su suegra sobre "tener a los niños en casa". Todavía no podía creer porque razón tanto su madre como la señora Black no comprendían que ya no se vivía en la Edad Media, donde los nacimientos en casa eran una práctica común, ¡Por Merlín! estaban en el siglo XX, había hospitales para recibir la atención médica necesaria, pero allí estaba ella tendida en una cama de la casa solariega de los Black teniendo a su primogénito.

Realmente había sido una estúpida al acceder a hacerlo así, lo que daría por una cama en San Mungo ahora mismo.

En ese momento fue que otra contracción mucho más fuerte que las anteriores golpeo en el interior de su vientre haciéndola elevar un grito al cielo, a la vez que la voz de su suegra proclamaba:

-Ya tengo su cabeza; vamos muchacha puja una vez mas ya casi lo logras.

Esas palabras hicieron que juntando todas sus fuerzas ella pujara una vez más, tras lo que su primer hijo nació, colmando el aire con su potente llanto.

A Regina le hubiera encantado incorporarse y tomar al niño en sus propios brazos sin embargo una nueva ola de contracciones la golpeo y para su sorpresa tuvo la necesidad de pujar otra vez tras lo que luego de hacerlo un par de veces más otro pequeño llego también al mundo.

Cuando luego de limpiarlos la abuela de su esposo le dejo sostener por fin a sus hijos, ella estaba tan feliz al verlos que no pudo evitar perderse en la contemplación de los rasgos de ambos, quedando cautivada por el parecido tan similar que los bebes compartían con su padre, como su cabello castaño oscuro y sin duda en un futuro los pómulos altos y su cara afilada como prometían sus incipientes e indefinidos rasgos infantiles. Mas sin embargo ella podía encontrar parte de los suyos propios en ellos, que aunque en menor medida aun dejaban su huella, prueba de estos eran la forma de sus narices, ligeramente respingadas y un leve resabio de azul en los ojos color Mercurio de ambos.

En ese momento su cuñada dijo sacándola así de su ensoñación:

-Serán unos niños muy bellos, ¿No lo crees?

Ante lo que ella le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro:

-Por supuesto ellos lo serán- para luego posar su mirada llena de orgullo en uno y otro alternativamente y depositando besos en las frentes de ambos añadir colmando de sorpresa con sus palabras a las mujeres presentes:

-Mis hijos Altaír Regulus y Aries Sirius Black

* * *

Luego de que las mujeres abandonaran los aposentos de la joven madre, quien les aseguro que ella misma avisaría a Sirius del nacimiento de sus hijos, Arcturus abandono su posición en la sala de estar al costado derecho de su hijo y apoyándose con dignidad y la espalda recta, o al menos con toda la rectitud que podía mantenerla debido a la enfermedad de La Gota* que lo aquejaba en su espalda, posando los ojos en su esposa le pregunto:

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra el niño?

-Niños querrás decir padre.-dijo entonces su hija Lucretia llegando al encuentro de los hombres para luego añadir dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa de gato Cheshire a los hombres Malfoy:

-Tal parece que el chico no es tan incompetente en sus deberes para con la familia como pensábamos Orión, lamento no poder decir lo mismo del joven Malfoy, será mejor que nuestra Narcissa aferre bien al fruto de su vientre, muy seguramente mis sobrinos esperan ansiosos a un primo con el cual jugar, sería una pena decepcionarlos.

Al oír las palabras de su tía Narcissa se puso pálida y llevo instintivamente una mano a su vientre a la vez que sentía como la mano izquierda de su esposo generaba una leve presión en su hombro por lo que tentativamente dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Lucius pudiendo así vislumbrar como apretaba los labios a la vez que fruncía el seño algo irritado por el comentario.

Entonces fue que se dispuso a abrir su boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas a su tía, más sin embargo Lady Black* fue más rápida y fulminando a su hija con la mirada le dijo:

-¡Por Merlín Lucretia! ten algo de decoro y discúlpate, ahora.

Ante las palabras de su madre la bruja alzando la barbilla proclamo algo ofendida:

-Porque Madre no he dicho nada malo, solo estaba planteando una hipótesis además, Narcissa y nuestro estimado Lucius no tienen por qué avergonzarse, sin ir más lejos Ignatius y yo no podemos tener hijos y no por eso lo amo menos. Además siempre tendrán a Aries para ocupar el lugar llegado el caso- para luego agregar algo consternada aunque con falsa modestia al percatarse de su error generando así que el hasta entonces imperturbable Abraxas Malfoy formara una mueca desagradable con su boca a la vez que dejaba vislumbrar una arteria latente en la base de su cuello:

\- Oh lo olvidaba,… el pequeño es un Black; bueno supongo que en ese caso la familia Malfoy no sería la primera familia a la que absorbiere nuestro vasto árbol genealógico. Y todo gracias a tu muchacho hermanito, si no lo conociera en verdad diría que es un proceder demasiado Slytherin para él. Todavía me pregunto, ¿Que poder sobre la tierra hizo que el sombrero lo pusiera en Gryffindor?

* * *

Sirius estaba rebosante de alegría, al dar las doce de la noche, su ahijado acababa de nacer, con tres kilos doscientos gramos o eso había dicho el sanador, era un pequeño tan bonito y ahora viendo la escena que james y Lily componían ante sus ojos, sosteniéndolo entre ambos con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor, no pudo evitar imaginarse a el mismo y a su Regina en una situación similar y el solo hecho de saber que faltaba tan poco tiempo para que su imaginación se materializara frente a él le arranco una sonrisa de los labios.

Solo dos semanas mas y el tendría a sus propios hijos entre sus brazos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando se graduó de Hogwarts que el se casaria con la hija de Abraxas Malfoy, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara, sin embargo allí estaba el dos años después casado con Regina Malfoy luchando por reinsertarse en su familia, a la vez que equilibraba su propia vida personal con las misiones de La Orden del Fénix todo esto mientras trataba de mantener su cordura intacta.

Y es que luego de la muerte de su hermano Regulus sorpresivamente en diciembre del año anterior sus padres habían contactado con ellos, sus hijos traidores de sangre, por lo que ahora y contra todo pronóstico ellos querían llevarlos de nuevo al redil y el embarazo de Regina no fue más que la cereza que corono el pastel ya que, la muerte del propio hermano de Sirius y la imposibilidad de Lucius en proporcionar un heredero hasta entonces a los Malfoy, inspiro a los padres de ambos a empujarlos de nuevo al centro del escrutinio familiar, aquel del que había escapado él en las vacaciones previas al quinto año de escuela y ella en el 78' cuando se unió a la Orden del Fénix.

En ese momento Remus dijo golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro, obligándolo así a salir de sus pensamientos a la vez que contemplaba al pequeño bebe que reposaba en su cuna del hospital:

-¿Puedes creerlo Sirius?, ya tenemos a un pequeño Prongs entre nosotros; y seguramente dentro de poco, Tendremos a unos pequeños tú también rondando por aquí, ¿no?

Al escuchar eso Sirius se separo bruscamente de su amigo y mirándolo con sorpresa en sus ojos y las manos frente a su pecho dijo con algo de sorna e indignación:

-Alto Remus sin presiones, es bien sabido que unos muchachos tan guapos como yo se tomaran su tiempo para venir al mundo y además, llegado el tiempo Hogwarts deberá cuidarse de los tres verdad Prongs?

A lo que el hombre de anteojos contesto riendo, a la vez que recibía una mirada velada de su esposa:

-Oh claro que sí.

Ante lo que el hombre lobo pregunto dudoso ante la determinación presente en las palabras de su amigo:

-Hijos, ¿Estás seguro Sirius?

Por lo que el hombre le respondió encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que abría la puerta y salía hacia el pasillo:

-Por supuesto Remus, los varones son muy frecuentes en mi familia, no así las niñas, si tienes dudas pregúntales a Frank o Arthur, ellos también son mis parientes* y míralos ninguno ha tenido hijas.

Entonces Remus dijo:

-Pero Sirius…- y hubiera seguido hablando si no hubiera visto como su amigo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el final del pasillo donde el Patronus de una zorra* se materializaba en ese mismo momento, tornándose ante esto su tez mortalmente pálida a la vez que decía con un hilo de voz:

-Regina…

* * *

 _Notas aclaratorias:_

0. _El jueves:_ fue el día calendario del 31 de julio de 1980.

1\. _Cornualles:_ La familia Trelawney es originaria de Cornualles-(ref. Wiki - HP)

2\. _El hijo de Muggles Higglebottom_ : hago alusión al ex Marido de Sybill Trelawney que es posible que él sea un mago nacido de Muggles o un Muggle dado que no hay registros conocidos de su familia en el mundo mágico antes de él y los Trelawney solían casarse con muggles, tal es el caso de la propia madre de Sybill-(Ref. wiki - HP)

3 _. Cassandra Trelawney_ : Una vidente famosa en el mundo mágico Tátara abuela de Sybill Trelawney, la cual le heredo su Don-(Ref. Wiki - HP)

4. _Lady Black_ : hago alusión a Melania Black nee Macmillan quien fue esposa de Arcturus Black el jefe de la familia Black hasta 1991 madre de Lucretia Prewett nee Black, Orión Black y abuela de Sirius y Regulus Black-(Ref. Wiki – HP)

5\. _También son mis parientes_ : hago alusión a los lazos familiares que unen a Frank Longbottom y Arthur Weasley con Sirius Black, siendo estos primos segundos entre sí por que la madre de Arthur Cedrella Weasley nee Black y la abuela de Frank Calidora Longbottom nee Black eran hermanas ambas hijas de Arcturus Black II, siendo así primos cuartos de Sirius y Regulus Black quienes fueran sobrinos bisnietos de el abuelo de ambos ya que su propio bisabuelo Sirius II era hermano de Arcturus Black II-(Ref. Wiki – HP)

6\. _El Patronus de una zorra_ : es el Patronus que yo invente para Regina Malfoy ya que en mi historia Sirius tendrá un Patronus de un perro de raza llamada "lobero irlandés" asiendo alusión a su transformación como animago, esta raza se caracteriza por cazar lobos y zorros

* * *

 **N/A: espero les este gustando la historia, lamento si he de marear a alguien cualquier duda háganmela saber, hasta el próximo capítulo**


End file.
